gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Hell Frontier
Hidden Gumball [[Satan's Son|Son of Satan]] Enemies Boss (Demon Lord) Skills: *Demon's Wrath - Attacks once every 3 rounds, dealing 300% damage to enemies. *Demon's Mark - Cast 1 layer of Demon's Mark each round (Each layer of Demon's Mark increases the effect of Demon Armor by 10%, providing Demon's Anger with extra effects according to the number of layers, effects can be stacked, lasts 3 rounds) **3 Layers of Demon Mark - Forbids enemy from casting 1 random spell type. **6 Layers of Demon Mark - Decreases the enemy's Attack and Power by 50%. **9 Layers of Demon Mark - Instantly kills the enemy. *Demon Armor - Physical Resistance +10%. Spell Resistance +10%. Stages '''Decisive battle! Demon Lord!''' : Floors 50 (Difficulty 46) - 2 Vigor (unlocks Fallen Angel GB) '''Never-ending battle''': Floors 45 (Difficulty 46) - 2 Vigor '''Open! The Gate of Hell!''': Floors 45 (Difficulty 45) - 2 Vigor '''Land of Death and Flame''': Floors 40 (Difficulty 45) - 2 Vigor Special Occurrences Exchange Ruins Abandoned Stronghold Collapsed Door Each summon has a chance (20%??) to summon a gumball instead. However, when these gumballs die they will sometimes drop a fragment. Dim Magic Matrix Corpses '''Combinations for the altars''' Edit Legend: Fire=RED='''R''' Earth=YELLOW='''Y''' Water=BLUE='''B''' Air=GREEN='''G''' Other Occurrences Blood Knight's Statue * Worship: +20 HP * Inject 10 Dark: comes alive - drops Crystal of Blood (recover 100% hp) Abaddon's Statue * Worship: Receive Lightless Shield Scroll - Use: Casts Lightless Shield Spell. * Inject 30 Dark: Lightless Shield Scroll - Teaches Lightless Shield Spell: 170 MP - Convert damage suffered into recovered HP for 1 round. Clotted Wax Pool * Search: Candle * Inject 10 Fire: Wax Helmet Demon Stockpot * Search: 3 Unknown Meat * Inject 10 Fire: -10 HP, Demon Liver, 2 Demon Meat Ruins of Demon Hall * Search: Demon's Hug Armor Set * Inject 10 Dark: Spawn 3 demons; each drops 10 Dark Crystals. Battlefield Toilet * Search: get 5 [[Stool with Grass]] (1 dmg, stunned 3 rounds, funny emote from bosses) * Inject 5 Fire: Armageddon * Inject 5 Water: [[Undigested Wild Fruit]] (10 dmg, stunned 3 rounds) Expeditionary Supply Station * Crystals * Drawing of the Legendary Arrow * Sulfuron Warhammer Drawing * Turin Shroud * Core of Incandescence Abyss Exchange * Crystals * Drawing of the Legendary Arrow * Sulfuron Warhammer Drawing * Beast's Teeth, Blood of Mountains * Hell Walker * Breathing of the Dead Hell Rift * 5-6 activation's lead to area with Mines of each element ( after clicking on area elements you can get resources) Broken Watchtower * Status Illumination ( Detect all the monsters and mark the location of the Key Monster) Diablo's Remains * Search : Destroy (Amulet, non equipable) , Diablo's Soul( Receive 3 "BoR") Collapsed Holy Altar * Search: get 3 crystals of 1 type * Insert: [[Lost Temple|Altar from lost temple]] Abandoned Portal * Inject 10 Fire : Turns into Hell's Gate * The second time you create Hell's Gate, you can teleport back to the floor with the first one. Azazel's Statue * Worship: Crystals (5 light, 5 dark) * Inject 10 Light : Adds ability to Paradise Lost( Curse imunity) * Inject 10 Dark : Adds ability to Paradise Lost( all enemies can not revive) Ashes Tile Urn * Take: Ashes Tile Urn ( Obtain 3 Broken Souls at random) * Inject Crystals: [[Kel'Thujad Soul Container]] Demonized Gumball * Talk : Fight. EP rewards (Got 100. Is there a range?) * Inject 5 Air or Holy : Purified Gumball ** Help me work : +1 Gumball Artisan or fight (sometimes attacks) ** Hurry to leave : Randomly get 1 Gem, 3 Gems, 2000 gold, or attacked. Corpse Flower * Search: get [[Corpse Flower's Saliva]] x1 * Inject 10 Water: Revived Corpse Flower ** Good luck: EP ** Transplant: ??? or fight (drops [[Corpse Flower's Saliva]] x5) Notable Loot Get these items in the maze or by raiding: *In the Hellrift, if you click on the wheelbarrow and crates 50 times, you can get EP, Coins, Magic Iron, and Gems. *Mark of Thor - Looted from Storage Chest - Use: Automatically casts Lightning Bolt every 10 rounds (only valid on target floor) - Also used to craft drawings. Tips * You are limited to 2 summons, so avoid using Athena when entering the dungeon. * To get the Demon Title, unlock the Chaos Crystal Core. Quests / DP